User blog:SFearTP/Chat Research
I've done a bit of research into the chat system, including going through to see which messages are sent to whom. There are a total of 61 chat presets (only 60 visible to the sender during gameplay, as the "Attack the tank color here" message is removed from sight after the game loads fully). There are 35 team only messages---11 global and 24 local. There are 26 "ALL" messages (sent to teammates and non-teammates alike)---16 global and 10 local. Current Chat List First, here is the list of the chat exactly in the same order as in the game: #Attack the red #Attack the purple #Attack the blue #Attack the orange #Base is here #Be right back #Blow up mines #Build bridge #Buzz off! *''' #BYE #Check the bulletin board. #Come get me! #Congrats #Do your worst! #Don't cry. #Don't follow me! #Enemy base is here #Equipment detected here #Ferry located here #Follow me #Fuel detected here #Getting fuel #Getting equipment #Good job #HELLO #HELP - Enemy! #HELP - Fuel low! #Hold on #I gotta go. #I need equipment! #I need fuel! #I rule! #I'll help you #Is that the best you can do? #Lame! #Let's chill here for a while #Let's team up #Long time no see #Make base #Meet me #Move obstacle #Move obstacle off of ferry #My bad #My dog plays better than you! #Nice try! #No problem #No way! #Out of the way #Plant mines #Put that here. '''* #Retreat #Stop shooting #Sure! #Thanks #That was mine #That was whack! #Use the radar #Whatever #Who's your daddy? #You've got mad skills! #You're Welcome entries with an asterisk (*) are bugged at this time. "Buzz off!" isn't displaying to enemies like it should, and "Put that here." isn't showing an error message when it should. UPDATE: "Put that here." bug has been fixed. Category List Here I've divided the chat presets into 4 groups: (1) team global, (2) team local, (3) all global, (4) all local. TEAM GLOBAL *Base is here *Enemy base is here *Equipment detected here *Ferry located here *Fuel detected here *HELP - Enemy! *HELP - Fuel low! *I need equipment! *I need fuel! *I'll help you *Meet me TEAM LOCAL *Attack the red *Attack the purple *Attack the blue *Attack the orange *Blow up mines *Build bridge *Don't follow me! *Follow me *Getting fuel *Getting equipment *Hold on *Let's chill here for a while *Let's team up *Make base *Move obstacle *Move obstacle off of ferry *No way! *Out of the way *Plant mines *Put that here. *Retreat *Stop shooting *Sure! *Use the radar ALL GLOBAL *Be right back *BYE *Come get me! *Do your worst! *Don't cry. *HELLO *I gotta go. *I rule! *Is that the best you can do? *Lame! *Long time no see *My dog plays better than you! *Nice try! *That was whack! *Whatever *Who's your daddy? ALL LOCAL *Buzz off! *Check the bulletin board. *Congrats *Good job *My bad *No problem *Thanks *That was mine *You've got mad skills! *You're Welcome Category:Blog posts